Hanabi Matsuri - Jun x Yayoi
by junkun98
Summary: when jun and yayoi was dating. how can jun too much romance?


_Hai. Ini fanfict pertama aku tentang CT._

_Maaf kalau terlalu jelek ataupun kata kata yang terlalu ber belit belit. Maklum masih amatiran._

_Enjoy ya._

_**Captain Tsubasa Fanfiction**_

_**I just own the fanfiction not the Captain Tsubasa**_

_**Enjoy my first fanfiction**_

_Sepak Bola. _Ya, mungkin kalian berfikir untuk apa mengingat kembali masa lalu. Tapi apa yang kalian fikirkan berbeda dengan yang ku fikirkan. Sepak bola segala-galanya bagiku. Ah tidak. Sepak bola dan Mama lah segala-galanya.

Tidak.

Aku melupakan seseorang.

Yayoi ku. Ya, Yayoi Aoba. Gadis ku yang begitu cantik.

"jun, sedang apa disana?".

"ah yayoi. Kau mengagetkan ku." Dia tampak membulatkan mata.

"ah maaf aku mengagetkan jun. apa dadanya terasa sakit?" raut wajah itu. Wajah khawatirnya.

"ah haha. Yayoi kau berlebihan." Aku berjalan mendekatinya.

"tidak apa apa"

"tidak ada yang sakit. Tidak perlu sampai khawatir seperti itu."

"tapi.." "tadi jun bilang aku mengagetkanmu"

Dia menunduk. Lagi lagi menunjukkan raut wajah sedih. Jujur, aku tidak suka melihatnya.

Aku tidak selemah itu.

"sudah tidak papa yayoi. Ah bukannya kita ada janji akan menonton _summer firework_ bukan?"

"ah aku sampai melupakannya. Hehe"

"sebentar ya aku bereskan buku buku ini dulu."

Ya, seperti yang kalian fikir. –ah mungkin sebagian dari kalian.

Sekarang aku adalah mahasiswa kedokteran di _Tokyo University. _Haha, ya begitulah karena jantungku ini aku tidak bida bermain sepak bola seperti dahulu. Sudah hampir 4 tahun ini aku tidak pernah bermain sepak bola. Lebih tepatnya _menahan_ diri untuk tidak ber urusan dengan sepak bola.

Mungkin jika aku menjadi dokter, aku bisa menyembuhkan anak-anak yang mempunyai cita-cita menjadi pemain bola hebat dengan masalah jantung, aku bisa membantu. Haha.

"yosh, selesai."

Aku melihat jam pada tangan kiri ku. Pukul 07.00 masih sempat fikir ku.

"ayo yayoi kita berangkat sekarang."

Ya, kami akan menonton _Hanabi Matsuri_. Ah lebih tepatnya aku akan mengajak gadis ku ini berkencan. Selama ini aku terlalu sibuk dengan _study _ku jadi sedikit melupakan-nya. Maafkan jun mu ini yayoi.

Ah terlihat jelas banyak sekali orang di _festival _ini, _yukata_. Baju itu. Tadinya aku berfikir yayoi akan memakainya ternyata tidak. Haha

"kenapa tidak memakai yukata?" membuka pembicaraan secara tiba-tiba. Mungkin dia sedikit terkejut.

"ah tidak." "aku malu jun" merah. Wajahnya memerah. Malu.

Yayoi mudah sekali merasa malu.

"…untuk apa malu?." "malu dengan siapa? Aku?."

Lagi lagi dia mengangguk.

"yayoi berlebihan. Untuk apa malu denganku. Aku kan pacarmu" sembari mengacak rambutnya.

"!" mungkin sedikit terkejut dan ah ya, tersipu.

"ah jun, kenapa sekarang sering kali berkata manis denganku" tersipu.

"kenapa? Apa tidak boleh berkata manis kepada gadisku ini?."

"ah jun.." sembari memukul lenganku dan tertawa.

Haha. Aku menggandengnya. Mengajak berkeliling melihat betapa ramainya _hanabi matsuri._

Cantik.

Gadisku begitu cantik.

Tuhan, terima kasih sudah memberiku gadis sebaik dan secantik dia. Yayoi.

Yah walaupun kau beri aku jantung yang seperti ini. Aku mohon. Jangan hentikan detakan jantung lemah ku ini. Biar kan aku berada lebih lama.

Lebih lama bersama dua orang wanita yang sangat berharga bagiku. Mama – Yayoi.

Jantung ku, bekerja lah lebih lama lagi. Bekerja sama lah dengan ku. Demi mereka.

"jun.." yayoi angkat bicara.

"eh?." "Ada apa?."

"kita duduk dibukit sana ya. Kembang apinya pasti terlihat jelas."

"ah ya. Ayo"

Jun, pria terbaik yang pernah aku dapatkan. Tuhan terima kasih telah mempertemukan ku dengan lelaki se tampan dan sebaik jun. Lelaki yang tidak mudah menyerah.

Tidak pernah dan tidak akan menyerah dengan jantungnya.

Jun.. Aku sungguh menyayangi mu. -Yayoi Aoba.

"Jun lihat. Itu kembang apinya. Wah indahnya" Antusiasnya.

"Tidak ada yang lebih indah selain yayoi." Aku menatapnya.

"!"

"Jun, jangan seperti itu aku malu." Lagi lagi memerah.

"Haha. Lihat wajah yayoi seperti tomat." Ejek ku.

"Jun nakal" Dia tertawa. Ah sungguh cantik

Ku pegang dadaku. Jantungku. Bukan. Bukan karena kambuh. Tapi, karena gadis didepan ku. Gadis ku yang begitu cantik.

"Jun kenapa? Apa kambuh? Kita pulang ya." Ucapnya.

"Ah tidak." Ku pegang tangannya. Menuntunnya ke dada kiri ku.

Yayoi tersentak.

"Apa sakit? Cepat sekali" Wajah khawatirnya.

"Tidak."

"Tidak ada yang sakit." "Kau tau? Jantungku berdetak cepat sekali karena yayoi"

"!"

"Karena yayoi begitu manis. Begitu cantik. Aku menyangi mu"

"Ah jun jangan bercanda."

"Hey. Aku serius."

"Aku juga menyangi jun." Merah. Malu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ku dekat kan wajahku dengan wajahnya. Ya. Haha kalian sudah pasti tahu apa yang ku lakukan.

Sekali kali tidak apa kan. Kami sudah berumur 18 tahun. Wajar untuk melakukannya.

Ah kami melupakan indahnya kembang api. Tapi tidak ada yang lebih indah dari bersama yayoi.

Terima kasih Tuhan sudah memberi ku jantung ke-dua yang sangat indah. Yaitu, seorang gadis cantik yang sangat baik. Yayoi Aoba.

- Jun Misugi-

Di tunggu riviewnya ya. Hehe

Oh ya follow aku juga di twitter ptrxo98.


End file.
